Mortal Insanity
Mortal Insanity is an animated series based off of a short on Random Cartoons in 2008. The series follows a group of friends, a panda, flamingo, cat, and voodoo doll who have suddenly acquired superpowers after a nuclear vacation accident and decide to use their powers for their own use instead of for the good of the world. It is rated TV-14-LSV for coarse language, mild violence, and suggestive themes. It has been airing on KM TV since 2014. Plot The series follows a group of friends, a panda, flamingo, cat, and voodoo doll who have suddenly acquired superpowers after a nuclear vacation accident and decide to use their powers for their own use instead of for the good of the world. Characters Main Characters *'Ross the Panda':Ross is a wildcard. His personality is upbeat and random. It is hard to predict what he'll do next. He has a vivid imagination and a reputation of being childish. He suffers from ADHD. His power is the ability to shapeshift into anything he wants to be. He could be a bullet, a plane, even a robot. *'Perry the Flamingo':Perry is an alcoholic with a dark past. He has an extremely low IQ and a personality very simaller to that of Ross' (Caused by alcohol). His true personality rarely ever shows and when it does it is very vaque. He has the power of superspeed and uses a red chair as his primary weapon. *'Tammy the Cat':Tammy is a shopaholic addicted to online shopping sites. She has a sweet, loving, personality, but when she finds something she really loves, she becomes obsessive and compulsive. She has the power to control any object to her advantage. *'Victor the Voodoo': Victor is a bull in a china cabinet. Victor is strong willed ninja who unlike other ninjas, doesn't stay calm during battle. He is fierce, viscous, muscular, and a strong willed person. His darkest secret is the fact that he has a fear of needles. His superpower is superstrength. *'Bonkers the Professor':Bonkers is a scientist. He is curious and adventurous. Bonkers is 5600 years old and has the power of immortality. He is a genius and is often considered to be the smartest person in the world. He is the mentor of Ross, Tammy, Perry, and Victor and specializes in the study of physics and gravity. He has an odd attraction to 16 year old women and constantly hits on them. Secondary Characters *'Richard "Rick" Stone':Rick is a reccuring villain. He hates Ross as they went to college together and envies him for something that happened long ago in college. Rick is coldblooded, evil, and rebellious. He is a teacher at an elementary school despite the fact that he hates children. He has no powers and uses a giant mech to fight. *'Joyce':Joyce is a waitress at a bar that the gang constantly go to. She is caring and nice, but suffers from depression. She helps the gang and is in a relationship with Perry. *'Fat Man':Fat Man is an obese superhero that lives nearby. Not much is known about him but he appears often. One Time Villains *'The Lemonade Man' Category:Jessica Category:DerpyPanda24 Category:IAmBagel Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:2014 shows Category:Mortal Insanity